When it Rains
by TheMtnDewJunkie
Summary: Artemis has fallen in love with the Rain, 3 years after Endgame. {Spitfire.} Fluff/Angst mentions of drinking


_And when it rains,_  
_On this side of town it touches, everything._  
_Just say it again and mean it._  
_We don't miss a thing._  
_You made yourself a bed_  
_At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)_  
_And convinced yourself that_  
_It's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore_

* * *

Artemis cries in her and Wally's once shared bathroom. Her eyes watering, her face becoming drenched in her own tears. Today was the three year anniversary of his death, he was dead, he hadn't come back and she had never left her apartment to see anything.

Sobs and wails escaped her lips as she stood up weakly. She slipped on a olive green overcoat with her hood, she slipped up her hood and zipped up and getting out of the apartment for a while.

* * *

_And no, oh, how could you do it?_  
_Oh I, I never saw it coming._  
_No, oh, I need the ending._  
_So why can't you stay_  
_Just long enough to explain?_

* * *

Tears could rush down her face, she wouldn't care. So many times she pondered the questions she had for Wally.

Why did he pick her in the first place? Artemis at the time she joined the team hated herself, Wally saw something different in Artemis, he saw someone worth being with someone who was worth all of his time and attention. He loved her and she had learned to be okay with who she was.

What would they be today? Artemis found a diamond ring in Wally's nightstand the morning after. She was going to me Mrs. West, would they last until they were old and grey? Or would they just, break. Artemis loved Wally, but would it have lasted into the future? Their teenage years would be history if he was holding her today. Would the spark still be there? Would they even have kids?

Why did he leave her? Without Wally, Artemis felt more alone standing in the room with her closest friends, the team. Wally talked to her, understood her, made her feel better, kissed her to get her stop crying and stop being down about herself. Wally kept Artemis from breaking in half.

* * *

_And when it rains,_  
_Will you always find an escape?_  
_Just running away,_  
_From all of the ones who love you,_  
_From everything._  
_You made yourself a bed_  
_At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)_  
_And you'll sleep 'til May_  
_And you'll say that you don't want to see the sun anymore_

* * *

Artemis walked for hours on end, feeling down as she kicked a can. She watched as children ran down the road, playing with their friends. She stopped in her tracks when she saw a little boy running around in a Kid Flash costume. Her eyes began to water as she walked on.

Wally was brave, she would always remember him sacrificing his life for the planet. The team knew, his statue in the hall of the fallen was for that. But he, without knowing it, left his small family behind him.

Dick was in pieces, he had started drinking a bit after Wally died. She had often had to bring him home from bars and put him to bed. He missed Wally, she knew that. Wally was his brother, the bond between them was a friendship she hadn't seen in a while.

The sun was up, rising and falling day after day for three years. Artemis saw no warmth in a summer sky anymore, she only saw the empty half of her heart, that was lost in time.

Everyone had tried looking for Wally, Batman had sent the teams out on missions to get pieces of his puzzle solved, all failed. Wally West was lost, they wanted him back, they all wanted him back. No matter how many Kid Flashes there were to come, No one could replace Wally West.

* * *

_Take your time._  
_Take my time._

_Take these chances to turn it around. (take your time)_  
_Take these chances, we'll make it somehow_  
_And take these chances to turn it around. (take my...)_  
_Just turn it around._

* * *

They never found Wally, Artemis didn't even get to hold Wally while he was cold. Dick had this crazy theory. Wally was in some other pocket Dimension, the speed force took him and spat him out somewhere. Artemis was the only one who believed him, anything to believe he was alive.

But if he was alive somewhere, why hasn't he come back? Has he tried to come and get her? Could he have moved on? Forget about Artemis and all they had? Her eyes watered at the thought, was he married? Was he a father? Could he even be an old man?

She sat under an awning to a diner as the rain started. When she was little, Jade once told her that when it snows, Jack Frost is calling out for his love Mother Nature, when it rains, Mother Nature is telling Frost she's alive. Jade always told her the story, it had made her sister happy, forgetting about their father.  
She had fallen asleep on the bench, her hood pulled over her eyes. Her dream was wonderful, she was with Wally on a Sunday, the rain still came. He was holding her as she watched the drops fell. They were without clothes, but they had beautiful sheets wrapped around them as they watched. She missed this a lot, this was a better dream. As it had started to fade she heard her name.

"Artemis..."

"Arrrrrrrrrtttemis...?"

"Artemis!"

Her eyes opened slowly as she looked up at the person in front of her.

"Wally...?"

FIN.


End file.
